Ancient Alex
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Alex try to live in ancient Rome as a Vestal to forget about Mason...


**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP.**

* * *

**Ancient Alex**

**The 17 year old Alex Russo is now in ancient Rome, livin' the life of her past self as a Vestal named Alexeena Selene. A few weeks ago Alex found a spell about a person's past self in the family spell-book and of course she couldn't keep herself from trying it. Since then Alex spend as much time as possible in ancient Rome as her past self.**

"Miss Selene, are you okey?" says another Vestal named Marayna as she enter the sacred chamber of Vesta's temple and find Alex, who just sit there looking at the holy fire.

"Yes...I'm fine, Mother Marayna." says Alex in a soft voice. Alex has to refer to Marayna as _**Mother **_Marayna, since Marayna is a senior Vestal and 15 years older than Alex.

"Why are you here all alone then? I didn't see you for dinner..." says Marayna.

"I'm not hungry..." says Alex.

"Aww! I care about you, Alexeena. You're like my little sister..." says Marayna as she put her hand on Alex's shoulder to try and comfort her.

"I know you do and I appreciate that, but it's okey. I'm just havin' a really hard life right now. Should be my normal happy me in a few days." says Alex, trying to sound a little more happy and girly.

"That is good, sweetie. If you want to talk about something my door is always open." says Marayna. "See you later!"

Marayna leave the sacred chamber.

"I can't tell her why I'm sad. She wouldn't understand. Vestals aren't supposed to have a love life." says Alex to herself. "Since Mason left me my life has been empty. Not even here in ancient Rome can I find peace."

Later that day Alex drink some water in her room while she look out across the beautiful garden outside her window.

"These gardens are really the most beautiful thing ever!" says Alex in a soft voice.

"Sister Alexeena, it's time for the meeting with Caesar." says a Vestal as she enter Alex's room.

"What does that have to do with me?" says Alex confused.

"You shall be there as Mother Marayna's vice-Vestal." says the Vestal to Alex.

"I've never done that before..." says Alex.

"You're old enough now." says the Vestal as she leave the room.

"Yay! I'll get to see the emperor!" says a happy Alex once she's alone.

Alex put on her best Vestal-outfit and her special necklace that Marayna gave her when Alex first became a Vestal as a little kid.

An hour later at Danicus Caesar's palace.

Marayna and Alex enter the meeting-room.

"Welcome, Vestals! Bow before his greatness Danicus Caesar, son of the Gods and grand emperor of the Roman Empire!" says one of the temple-guards in a loud clear voice.

Marayna and Alex goes down on their knees.

"Marayna, would you tell me the name of your new young friend." says Caesar in a deep manly voice.

"This is Alexeena Selene, daughter of Centurion Vatalio Fresca Selene, lord Caesar." says Marayna.

"Vestals, take your seats." says Caesar.

Marayna and Alex stand up and take a seat at the the table.

Now Alex can see Caesar clearly and she is surprised to see that he look like Mason, only much older and with a different hair-style and dressed in full Caesar-outfit.

"Daughters of Vesta, is the sacred fire safe?" says Caesar.

"Yes my lord. The fire is safe. I give you my word." says Marayna.

"Does Marayna speak the truth?" says Caesar to Alex.

Alex blush a little when the emperor speak to her directly.

"Yes, lord Caesar!" says Alex.

"I hope you both speak the truth. If not...you shall both die." says Caesar in a hard tone. "Fail and I shall have you thrown to the lions in front of the people of Rome."

"We shall not fail, lord Caesar. Trust me." says Marayna.

"You have served me with grace for 25 years, Marayna. I hope you'll keep up the good work." says Caesar.

"I'll do my best." says Marayna.

"Who shall be the new chief of the Vestals when you retire, Marayna?" says Caesar.

"Alexeena here." says Marayna as she look at Alex.

"Me...?" says Alex surprised.

"Alexeena, don't speak unless spoken to!" says Marayna to Alex.

"Marayna, let the young woman speak..." says Caesar. "I enjoy her soft voice."

"Me...?" says Alex again.

"Yes, Alexeena. When I retire you'll take my place as the chief of the Vestals and head priestess." says Marayna.

"But I'm not as strong and smart as you..." says Alex to Marayna with a sad voice.

"If you refuse to perform your duty as a Vestal the punishment is death by the sword, young woman." says Caesar to Alex.

"Then I shall embrace my fate and serve with grace and honor, lord Caesar..." says Alex.

"Good!" says Caesar.

Later that night Justin appear in a flash of magical light while Alex eat some fruit in her room.

"Alex, finally! I've been lookin' for you. What are you doing in ancient Rome?" says Justin.

"Justin, get out of here, now! This is the House of the Vestals, no men allowed!" says Alex.

"This is the Atrium Vestae?" says Justin.

"You know about this place?" says Alex.

"Of course I do. I'm the one who study, remember...?" says Justin.

"Then get out of here! You know the rules, no men allowed!" says Alex as she give Justin an angry look.

"Come back home with me, mom and dad have been woried about you." says Justin.

"No! Here I can feel happy and strong. Caesar and Mother Marayna made me the next chief of the Vestals today. If anyone's goin' it's you!" says Alex.

"Fine! I'm comin' back for you later. Meet me tomorrow outside the balnea west of here at sunrise, Alex. Bye!" says Justin as he disappear again.

"Stupid Justin!" says Alex.

The next morning Alex goes to meet Justin at the square outside the balnea.

"Alex, so you're here after all, huh?" says Justin with a smirk.

"Yes! Only way to get you to stay away from my life, ya damn geek!" says Alex.

Suddenly Alex smile a little when she notice that Justin's dressed as a second-rank centurion with armor and cape and helmet and a Gladius at his belt.

"Why the fuck are you dressed like that, Justin?" says Alex.

"I'm tryin' to blend in, Alex." says Justin.

"If you're gonna be seen around a Vestal wouldn't a Grand Flamen be a better disguise?" says Alex.

"Maybe, but I've always wanted to be..." says Justin. "Wait a sec...! Seems like someone's learned a little about ancient Rome. I didn't think you'd know what a Grand Flamen is..."

"I'm living here. I need to know stuff so I can live here the right way." says Alex.

"If you say so..." says Justin. "No wait, come back home with me, Alex!"

"No and here I'm known as Alexeena!" says Alex.

"Don't make me force you to go with me..." says Justin.

"Try to force me, Justin." says Alex with a sexy smile.

"Okey..." says Justin in a casual tone as he pull out his wand and point it at Alex.

Justin whisper a few words that Alex almost can't hear and they both disappear in a flash of magical light.

A few seconds later Alex and Justin appear again in the Russo living room.

"Alexandra Margarita Russo, where have you been?" says Jerry Russo in an angry tone.

Alex says nothing. She just stand there with a sad look on her face.

"Ancient Rome." says Justin. "She's been livin' there as a Vestal."

"A what...?" says Theresa Russo.

"A Vestal. A priestess of the Roman goddess Vesta." says Justin.

"Wait..." says Jerry. "Alex's past life was a Vestal. Alex, have you used the past life-spell...?"

"Yes..." says Alex in a sad voice.

"Don't you understand how dangerous that is?" says a very angry Jerry Russo to his daughter.

Alex start to cry.

"This time your crying can't make me go easy on you, Alex. You're grounded!" says Jerry as he take Alex's wand from her.

Justin snap his fingers and Alex and himself no longer wear their clothes from ancient Rome, instead wearing normal clothes.

"Please, dad..." says Alex. "Don't ground me! I didn't do anything bad."

"Shut it, Alex! Go to your room!" says Jerry in a hard tone.

Alex, who's still crying walk to her room.

**The End.**


End file.
